Wise Boy
by Peaceful Pegasus
Summary: Au Annabeth Chase thought she had a normal until she discovered that she is the daughter of Poseidon and has to go find a stupid lightning bolt. Percy- son of Athena
1. Chapter 1

**WISE-BOY**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth woke up in a strange bed. At first she didn't realize where she was until that night came rushing back, her mom, Grover, the monster. Tears weld up in her eyes.

"Oh thank gods you're awake." She heard a voice say. She saw her best friend Grover come into view.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"Three days. I have been worried." He said as he accidentally kicked hi shoe off. Instead of a foot there was a cloven hoof. "Oh Styx." He hurried and put the show back on. All chances of that night being a dream suddenly disappeared.

"My mom is she really..."

"I'm sorry Annabeth. It is all my fault I'm the worst stayter in the world." He said. "Come on Mr. D is waiting on us. They got up and Grover helped her round the corner of the house and she saw three people. One was a cherub looking man. He probably was from a trailer park. The other was a kid about her age. He had blonde hair that was short and curled was curly. He had piercing gray eyes that look like he was calculating multiple things at once. He was the boy she saw before she passed out. The other was a middle age looking man in a wheelchair. They all were playing a game of cards.

"Annabeth that is Mr. D," Grover said pointing to the trailer park dude, "that is Chiron," pointing to the guy in the wheelchair," and that is Perseus Jackson but he likes to go by Percy." He finished pointing to the boy.

"Ah Anniebell come four is always better for a game." Mr. D said. She was reluctant at first but ended up sitting and joining the game.

"Annabeth well I don't know how to start this, but how much do you know about Greek Mythology." Chiron said.

"You mean like Zeus, Poseidon, and Aphrodite them? Why? What has it to do with why I'm here?"

"Well I am getting there. What would you say if I told you they were real?" "I would call you crazy. They aren't real and they never will be."

"You should watch what you are saying before one incinerates you." Mr. D said.

"You know your restrictions Mr. D. I'm sure your father would not be pleased if something happened. Percy can you go make sure they will be a spot open for her in cabin eleven?" Chiron asked.

"Sure." Percy looked at her. She thought he was going yo say something like Oh you killed the Minator. That is so awesome! Instead he said, "You drool when you sleep", and ran off.

"So Greek Gods you say." She said anxious to change the subject.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth **

Annabeth has had a pretty bad day. She woke up in a strange place, she learns her dad isn't dead, and that Greek Gods are real. Her and Chiron were walking towards cabin eleven so she can see were she will be sleeping until her dad claims her. She saw Percy leaning against the cabin reading a book. He looked up and closed his book once he saw them.

"Percy can you take her from here? I have archery to teach."

"Sure." He replied but he didn't look happy about it. He lead her inside the cabin. It was packed.

"Percy!" She heard a voice say she looked over and saw a guy who was older than them with a dirty blonde hair and a scar running down his cheek. "Is that a spider on your shoulder there?" He said. Annabeth knew it was joke with how he said it but Percy obviously didn't.

Percy automatically stiffened. He had a look of fear on his face. He froze. The whole cabin laughed at him untill they couldn't laugh anymore.

"Uh Percy why are you frozen." She said obviously curious.

"Don't worry his whole cabin are naturally afraid of spiders. I'm Luke by the way. Here watch." The guy said. He poked Percy everywhere. He didn't budge.

"Luke I think that's enough. Look at him." Someone said.

"Here Percy I got him." He picked up an invisible spider off his shoulder ans said, "there the spiders gone Perce, you are good."

Instantly he unfroze. The face of fear became irritated. "Gods how many times do I have to say it that is not funny."

"Oh come on Perce. I just had to."

"Luke this is Annabeth. She Will be staying here." He said his face becoming serious.

"Determined or undetermined?" A voice asked. She had no idea what to say.

Percy said for her,"Undetermined."

There were a lot of groans. She asked "What does that mean."

"It means you don't know your parent." Luke said.

"How long will that take?" She asked. There were some chuckles.

"Depends." Someone said.

"Come one I'll show you the basketball court." Percy said dragging her out of the cabin.

"I have already seen it." She asked like he didn't hear her. Once they got out side he said

"You have to do better than that Chase."

"Sorry. Who's your dad?" She asked.

That stroke a nerve. "Gabe Ugliano."

"Your dad is a mortal?" She asked bewildered.

"What you think only Gods go around having demigods?" He asked clearly upset.

"Well who's your mom?"

"Cabin seven"

"Who?"

"Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth**

She was on her way to dinner with cabin eleven. "What's up Percy." She asked Luke. She would understand if he was mad about the bathroom incident.

"He is not that bad really. It's just that he has had a bad life ran away when he was 6, been at Camp since he was 7. He just doesn't socialize well."

She thought about that at least she didn't have to run away she was treated quite fairly. She could tell Luke liked Percy as a little brother.

Dinner was great and she had an okay night of sleeping. She was getting ready for capture the flag. They were heading towards their positions and she tired to catch up to Percy. "Got any magic things I could barrow?" She asked.

He reached toward his back pocket as if she stole something. "Just. Go do boarder patrol."

He walked off. "Ok. Glad you wanted me on your team." She said to his retreating silhouette.

The game started. Before she could do anything Clarisse and three uglys tackled her and started to beat her up.

"No maiming" she barely could say.

"Whoops guess I lost my dessert privileges." One ugly said. She got kicked into the lake. Instantly a surge of energy went through her vains. She managed to beat one of them and break Clarisses spears

"You corpse breath worm!"

Suddenly Luke crosses the river with the enemy's flag and it changes colors. The air simmered to the side of her and Percy materialized stuffing a Yankees cap in his pocket. "You set me up. You knew they would come so Luke could get the flag." She said

"Athena always has a plan." He reminded her. "What is that?" He asked.

"It's a sword cut."

"No it was a sword cut."

The next morning she moved in the Poseidon cabin. She was a absolutely miserable. Everybody kept their distance from her. After lessons with Percy he would walk away muttering, "Poseidon?... dirty rotten...gotta make a plan."

One night. Grover was knocking on her door.

"Um Mr. D wants to kill er speak to you." She went over to the Big House ready for whatever was coming to her, at least she thought she was.

"Oh Anniebell. So glad you could join us or whatever." Mr. D started. She could help but roll her eyes.

"Annabeth it's time you get a quest I suppose."


End file.
